


Progress in Reverse

by BunnyBlubzz



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBlubzz/pseuds/BunnyBlubzz
Summary: Prompt from Maxvid week, I’m a sucker for fluff though. Plus au could see this happening.





	Progress in Reverse

“Fucking hell!”

That shrill little voice could be heard across the world by the young counselor. No matter what he was doing if Davey spoke he would hear it. There was nothing special about that voice, not really. It was that same broken high pitched boy voice everyone has and deals with until their balls drop and they learn to hate it too. No, that voice meant nothing. It was who that voice came out of that gave it such power against the 25 year old who until just recently had quite a hold on his fucked up tendencies. 

When he first came to camp he was a ball of energy and horrible ‘bad words’. This kid thought that hooey and heck were on par with real curse words. To top it all off he acted like he was the most badass kid in the world. For the most part he was just another angry kid trying to get more attention than the rest. The only thing that separated him from the rest was the crying. Every night. Max couldn’t blame him though, it was clear as day that the kid had a shit time at home. But there were just too many kids to look after for him to spend extra time with Davey. So he was left alone.

On Friday the campers got a free day, the could read or watch TV or swim. Whatever. Davey took that time to follow Max better than his own shadow. He’d insisted that he wouldn’t bother Max, just wanted something to do. But his presence was enough to bother Max. Free days were the days he didn’t have to think about doing shit. Now this kid wants to be entertained. Fucking hell.

The first friday Davey just trailed him. The second he asked questions. Wondering where Max was from, if he had a girlfriend, why he was always frowning, do the counselors have better sleeping bags. Max reminded him that he wasn’t supposed to bother him. Davey just pouted and said that he was being a butt face by not answering even a few questions. When asked why he doesn’t say any real curse words Davey just looked confused.

“What do you mean? Like heck and dumb?” Max felt his skin crawl. The kid thought those were curse words???

“No like Fuck and Cunt.” Davey looked a little surprised and then furrowed his eyebrows.

“Those are adult words Mr. Max. I can’t use those.” No. Too much. Max grinned like crazy and laughed harder than he’d ever laughed before. It got to the point where he had to lay on the floor by the camp kitchen and just breathe while Davey got redder and kept asking why he was laughing.

“Kid, those are curse words. What you’re saying, those are just regular words. Who ever told you all that is a fucking liar. See that right there, that was a curse word.” Max smiled up at the boy and sat up. “Here, sit down and I’ll teach you all I know.”

And that’s how it all started. He’d taught Davey all the curse words he knew and how to use them. When the boy seemed apprehensive about using them Max decided to use treats as a way to enforce that it was OK. Every time a word was sued correctly Davey got a piece of candy. It worked like a charm. 

Then the summer was over. The kids had to go home and the camp would be converted to a public camp and family activity center. Max forgot about his summer with the kid and went on doing his normal routine. Ten months later a bus full of kids pulled up again. From it he heard nothing but a string of loud conversations and a very familiar ‘shit’.

As Davey stepped off the bus he pulled his bag up further on his shoulder and looked around, eyes locking on Max. He stormed over and punched him square in the face.

“You didn’t fucking tell me I can’t say the N word since I’m white you cock sucker.” Max just grinned and ruffled with auburn floof in front of him.

“Ah, shut up, you gotta learn that shit on your own ya little shit.” And with that he reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a box of jujubes. Davey eyes sparkled as Max shook it a few times. “I figure you’re gonna want 2 of these?” Davey face flushed and he looked off to the side.

“Shut up!” Max just smirked.

“Does that mean no?” Davey looked back up and him and worried at his lower lip.

“Fucking hell.” Davey set down his bag and held out his hand. “Give ‘em here.” Max held the box out of reach and shook his head.

“What do we say?” Davey rolled his eyes and leaned back against the side of the main building.

“Gummies my fucking candy camp man.” Max smirked and pulled a piece out and held up closer to Daveys mouth. Davey just glared and poked a finger to Max’s chest. “I want it!”

“Oh I know you do.”

“F-Fuck off.”


End file.
